(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-leveling and balancing vehicle, especially a vehicle which can be kept in a level and balanced position when it is moving on a slope or uneven road.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
To move along a slope is a common thing for various vehicles, but a vehicle will decline when it travels on a slope. Accordingly, when a vehicle is on a slope, the people or objects in the vehicle may fall down or collide with each other and even permitting the vehicle to turn over or cause accidents. With reference to China Patent No. 99116012.6, there is disclosed a leveling device for vehicles to solve this problem. A leveling device for vehicles (such as shown in FIG. 8) has a base A and a driving system B, two sides of the base having respectively a sector gear A1, the sector gears being engaged respectively with the driving gears B1 of the driving system B installed on a seat C of the vehicle, thus the seat C can be kept on the level position when it is running on a slope by adjusting the angle between the driving gears B1 and the sector gears A1. However, this leveling device can only keep the seat of the vehicle in a level position but can not keep the vehicle in balance. Accordingly, the vehicle with such a leveling device still may turn over on a steep slope beyond 40 degree because it can not maintain balance, and further, the driving gears B1 and the sector gears A1 can not be firmly engaged with each other.